Field
This application relates to mobile and wearable devices, specifically to methodologies to leverage user's gait characteristics.
Discussion of Related Art
Sensors within mobile and wearable devices allow monitoring of some physical activities. Current technologies and devices enable activity recognition with certain degree of accuracy, depending on the type and quality of the sensors and methodologies employed, among other factors. However, commonly available devices may suffer from important inaccuracies due to variations in movement attributes during the physical activity. Particularities in gait characteristics and other conditions may add to the difficulties that some devices face to accurately recognize activities. There is a need to efficiently leverage the sensors embedded in mobile and wearable devices to accurately determine gait characteristics and enable new applications.